Ce qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui
by Maski1
Summary: [SPOILERS à partir du chapitre 177, soit environ de l'épisode 21/22 de la saison 2] Le gouvernement veut persuader l'ancienne classe E que Korosensei n'était qu'un monstre. Mais cela rend Nagisa fou. Ses amis doivent le sauver avant qu'il ne franchisse le point de non-retour. Préquel de mon OS " L'âme qui est en lui ". Léger AU.
1. Première partie

**Hello les gens ! Me revoilà avec un two-shot encore écrit sur un coup de tête. C'est à la base un headcanon, l'un de mes délires pas vraiment creusés. J'en avais parlé dans " L'âme qui est en lui ", on peut donc dire que c'est une sorte de préquelle. Au départ, ce devait être un one-shot mais vu qu'il fait 14 pages je me suis dit que c'était mieux de le séparer en 2. (enfin 'faut dire aussi que je saute TRES SOUVENT des lignes)**

 **Il contient une part de AU vu que j'ai imaginé ce qu'il s'est passé à partir du chapitre 177. (épisode 21/22 de la saison 2)  
**

 **Si vous ne suivez que l'anime ou n'avez pas lu la fin du manga, n'allez pas plus loin. Croyez-moi vous regretterez de vous être spoilés !**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire ! ^^**

* * *

Tout était fini. A présent, ils n'étaient plus des collégiens. Ils n'auraient plus à porter l'uniforme de Kunugigaoka. Ni à aller en haut de cette montagne chaque matin. Ils n'étaient plus la classe 3-E.

Tenant leur diplôme d'une main, de l'autre ils examinaient les liasses de billets, leur récompense pour avoir sauvé le monde. Karasuma et Bitch-sensei … non Bitch-neesan, regardaient tout cet argent en pensant que cela été bien peu de chose par rapport à la vie de Korosensei.

L'ex-assassin professionnelle jeta un regard aux visages des enfants. Devant cette petite fortune, ils avaient repris leur apparence insouciante. Cela la rassura.

Alors que les subordonnées de Karasuma emmenaient la récompense, discutant avec les élèves qu'ils avaient côtoyés pendant une année, trois hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Sous le regard surpris de l'ancienne classe E, ils expliquèrent qu'afin de rassurer leurs parents, ils devaient, '' pour la forme '' leur faire passer un petit entretient psychologique. Karasuma et Bitch-neesan furent conviés à livrer un rapport détaillé des derniers évènements.

Un psychologue demanda aux enfants qui voulait passer en premier. Isogai se dévoua tandis que Kataoka annonça qu'elle passerait en second, expliquant qu'il était normal que les délégués de classe passent en premier. De toute façon, ils ne pourraient repartir qu'une fois les 28 élèves passés. Lorsque l'homme vint chercher Kataoka, Karma demanda :

« Où est notre camarade ?

-On ne veut pas que vous discutiez entre vous de votre entretient. Le diagnostic perdrait en crédibilité aux yeux des personnes extérieure à cette affaire. »

Les élèves haussèrent un sourcil sans toute fois protester. Terasaka se retint même de faire une remarque. Finalement, Okuda se risqua à rompre le silence devenu un peu trop oppressant :

« D-Dites ! Q-Qu'est-ce qu'on v-va faire de tout cet argent ?

-Hum … C'est une bonne question … continua Fuwa.

-Moi je propose qu'on l'utilise pour aller dans l'espace, répondit Itona, seuls Nagisa et Karma ont pu y aller. Ca m'intéresse beaucoup et puis … j'ai envie de dépasser la vitesse de Korosensei moi aussi.

-Et moi je veux voir la Terre ! s'écria joyeusement Kurahashi, je veux voir ce qu'on a sauvé !

-Ca sera sans moi, déclara le rouquin, et puis c'est pas demain la veille qu'on pourra partir en vacances dans l'espace. »

Finalement, ils adoptèrent la proposition de Mimura, à savoir donner une partie de la récompense à diverses associations et autres. Une heure passa et il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine d'élèves dans la salle.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'ils mettent beaucoup de temps ? questionna soudain Sugino, intrigué.

-C'est vrai, normalement ils sont censés nous poser seulement quelques questions … dit Kayano.

-Teh ! Si c'est juste pour rassurer nos parents avec des mots sur un papier, je vois même pas pourquoi ils nous font passer des entretiens ! Et nous séparer c'est louche ! grogna Terasaka.

-D'ailleurs, comment ils vont faire pour Ritsu ? On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il adviendra d'elle, signala la fille aux cheveux verts.

-J'ai bidouillé un petit appareil vite-fait pour espionner les conversations, intervint Itona en sortant un boîtier relié à une paire d'écouteurs, j'avais prévu de m'en servir pour récolter des informations sur le plan secret du gouvernement mais je l'ai oublié et on a été capturés par les mercenaires.

-Dans ce cas, vous n'aurez qu'à écouter ma conversation quand je passerai. Mais je me demande si c'est un entretien normal …

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Nagisa.

-... Le gouvernement a caché l'existence des expériences de Yanagisawa et a étouffé la mort de ma sœur en disant qu'elle était morte dans un accident de la route. Si ça se trouve, ils essaient de nous faire un lavage de cerveau pour qu'on ne révèle rien de compromettant pour leur image …

-... Mieux encore : ils peuvent effacer nos souvenirs. Demander à Karasuma et Bitch-sen ... Bitch-neesan de faire leur rapport maintenant est une bonne excuse pour les éloigner. » continua le rouquin.

Hara tentait de calmer Terasaka pendant qu'Itona continuait d'enfoncer le clou en décrivant d'un ton neutre comment les dirigeants s'étaient pliés aux exigences de Shiro. Karma arborait une mine sérieuse, Sugino serrait le poing. Hazama restait calme, bien que sa main sur son menton laissait sous-entendre qu'elle imaginait les pires scénarios pour eux, ou cherchait une vengeance appropriée. Quant à Fuwa, elle pressait Kayano de questions pour tenter de deviner la suite des évènements.

Nagisa resta sans voix.

'' … Pas possible ! songea-t-il, perturbé, le gouvernement nous aurait donc bernés avec la récompense ? Finalement, nous n'étions que des pions pour eux ? A tout bien y réfléchir, ils ne se sont jamais préoccupés de ce que les assassins qu'ils envoyaient pouvaient nous faire … ''

« Nagisa ? »

Il faillit sursauter lorsque Kayano l'appela. Il sentit quelques gouttes de sueur descendre le long de son visage.

« Ca ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

-Si … Je suis juste surpris. »

Karma mit quelques instants à réagir :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi sensible Nagisa ! se moqua-t-il finalement.

-Désolé de ne pas être comme toi. » rétorqua son ami.

Les voir se chamailler gentiment fit oublier à tous leur inquiétude. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit. Dissimulant ses soupçons et son inquiétude derrière un visage naturel grâce à ses talents d'actrice, Kayano se porta volontaire pour être la suivante.

Aussitôt la porte refermée, Itona y fixa son appareil et fit quelques ajustements afin de pouvoir entendre au mieux la conversation.

« Leur porte est très épaisse. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils disent. »

Quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que le bricoleur déclare :

« Kayano a poussé un cri. Maintenant elle a l'air calme, on dirait qu'elle a juste été surprise. »

Pour sortir d'ici rapidement, il leur faudrait obéir. Pendant qu'Itona continuait d'espionner la conversation, Hara s'inquiéta pour leurs camarades qui les avaient précédés : le gang de Terasaka pouvait avoir eu quelques problèmes, Okuda pouvait parfois se laisser emporter par ses émotions et la sincérité de Kurahashi aurait pu la trahir. Mais Karma déclara qu'ils avaient du comprendre la situation et prendre sur eux-même.

Enfin l'homme ouvrit la porte. N'en pouvant plus de rester là à attendre, Nagisa décida que c'était son tour.

On l'invita à s'asseoir à une table. En face de lui, une porte, qui menait sûrement à l'autre pièce où se trouvaient ses amis déjà passés, et une autre sur sa droite, sans doute pour les militaires et membres du gouvernement.

Il remarqua aussi la présence d'un dossier portant son nom ainsi que du nécessaire pour prendre des notes. L'homme commença par lui poser des questions simples, voulant savoir si Korosensei leur avait fait du mal, si Karasuma leur avait apporté l'aide qu'il fallait … Nagisa répondit, fixant un point invisible sur la table.

 _(Nurufufufu ~)_

« Quoi ?! Comment pouvez-vous envisager de faire ça aux enfants ?! s'écria Karasuma, furieux, ils ont sauvé la Terre entière et c'est ainsi que vous les remerciez ?! Vous avez conscience que ce que vous faites s'apparente à du lavage de cerveau ?! »

L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui, celui-là même à qui la classe avait demandé d'annuler la récompense s'ils étaient mis en danger par un assassin professionnel, se contenta de fixer Karasuma.

« S'ils dévoilaient à la population que nous avons employé des assassins professionnels et donné carte blanche à Yanagisawa, ce serait une catastrophe pour nous. De plus, n'oubliez pas que ces enfants ont appris à se servir d'armes. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de laisser de telles informations fuiter.

-Cela ne justifie en rien ces mesures extrêmes … ! Et puis, pourquoi avoir donné des couteaux à l'homme qui les interroge ?! Ces enfants sont inoffensifs !

-Karasuma, l'appela l'homme d'un ton sec, ce n'est pas à vous de décider cela. »

Le militaire serra les dents puis quitta la pièce.

 _'' Ces enfants auront besoin de vous. ''_ avait déclaré Korosensei.

'' Je les empêcherai de leur faire quoique ce soit, vous avez ma parole ! '' jura-t-il en silence.

Mais pour cela, il aurait besoin de sa collègue. D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ça. Il devait rejoindre les enfants et pour cela, il devrait emprunter le couloir par lequel ils étaient entrés.

 _(Nurufufufu ~)_

« Ecoute mon garçon … ce monstre ne mérite pas d'avoir de nom. »

Surpris, Nagisa leva la tête. Les questions qu'on lui posait tournaient de plus en plus autour de la relation entre Korosensei et ses élèves. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'était aperçu que cet interrogatoire prenait une étrange tournure, comme si on voulait le forcer à dire que Korosensei était quelqu'un d'horrible. Depuis que Sugino avait souligné l'étrangeté de leur situation, Nagisa était perturbé. Evoquer leur année en compagnie de leur cher professeur lui rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Les bons comme les mauvais moments repassaient dans sa tête. Pourtant, s'il avait apprécié s'en souvenir en lisant l'énorme livre que Korosensei avait rédigé, cette fois, il se sentait mal. Une nuit. En une nuit tout s'était terminé.

« Cette créature n'aurait jamais du exister. Même en tant qu'humain, elle a pris de nombreuses vies. Tu as pu constater toi-même à quel point elle était dangereuse. J'ignore pourquoi elle a décidé de conclure ce marché avec nous mais grâce à cela, nous avons pu l'éliminer. Maintenant elle ne menacera plus personne. »

'' Cet homme … il croit que Korosensei était un monstre … ''

Soudain, l'adolescent se souvint de ce que Kayano avait dit.

'' … Non ... Il essaie de me convaincre que Korosensei en était un ! C'est vrai … Si quelqu'un découvrait de la vérité, le gouvernement perdrait la confiance des gens … ! En fait, ils veulent protéger leurs intérêts … ! ''

Nagisa était devenu blême. Des gouttes de sueur tombaient de son menton. Il avait du mal à respirer et parvenait à peine à penser. Son esprit était complètement embrouillé, ses émotions semblaient se mélanger, tout comme ses souvenirs du temps passé avec ses camarades et son professeur poulpe. Il n'était plus capable de déterminer s'il était triste, troublé ou en colère.

« Mais rappelle-toi de ceci mon garçon : maintenant, aux yeux de tous, nous vous avons délivrés de cette souffrance. Ce monstre est mort. »

'' Huh ? _'' Mort''_ ? C'est vrai … ''

Il regarda ses mains.

'' C'est vrai …

…

…

… C'est moi qui l'ait tué. ''

Kayano et Karma se retournèrent vivement. Itona entendit un grand bruit suivi d'un cri. L'instant d'après, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et une silhouette passa juste à côté de Kayano et Isogai. Alerté par le cri du psychologue, Karasuma ouvrit la porte à la volée. Son instinct lui intima de faire un pas sur le côté. Nagisa ne lui prêta aucune attention, pas plus qu'aux gardes qui revenaient de leur petite pause - étrangement longue. Surpris, ceux-ci ne purent qu'hurler à leurs collègues de verrouiller la porte de sortie. Trop tard. L'adolescent était déjà dehors.

Stupéfait, Karasuma se retourna vers les enfants alors que Karma et les autres accouraient.

« Où est Nagisa ?! s'exclama Sugino.

-Il vient de s'enfuir ! répondit Isogai.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? grelotta Okuda, encore toute tremblante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici ?! »

Bitch-neesan se précipita vers eux, l'air grave.

« Rattrapez-le ! Il ne faut surtout pas le perdre de vue !

-Comment se fait-il que la porte extérieure ne soit pas gardée ? interrogea l'ex-professeur de sport.

-Ce sont des connaissances de la semaine dernière. »

 _(Nurufufufu ~)_

« Il s'est enfin arrêté … observa Mimura du haut d'un rocher, camouflé par les arbres qui commençaient à regagner des feuilles.

-Q-Qu'est-ce q-qu'il a ? Il fait peur … chuchota Okuda, i-il a surgi d'un coup … c-c'était comme s-s'il ne nous reconnaissait p-pas ... »

En levant la tête vers ses camarades pour tenter de trouver des réponses sur leurs visages, elle remarqua la mine blafarde de Karma. Tandis qu'ils commençaient à discuter de ce qu'il fallait faire avec Karasuma, elle demanda :

« T-tu vas bien ?

-... Ouais ... »

En fait pas vraiment. L'aura peu rassurante qui entourait Nagisa de base l'avait longtemps rendu mal à l'aise. Là, c'était pire. Il avait senti une soif de sang qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant, du moins pas venant de Nagisa. Bien sûr, elle était loin d'égaler celle du Dieu de la Mort mais le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé.

Kayano, elle, ne semblait pas affectée. Cette aura tout droit sortie des enfers l'avait complètement enveloppée l'espace d'une seconde mais elle n'arrivait pas à en avoir peur. Elle avait passé toute une année entourée par la soif de sang de Nagisa. Certes la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle avait été effrayée. Quand elle avait vu ses yeux bleus emplis de gentillesse et de reconnaissance lorsqu'elle lui avait fait ses couettes, la jeune fille avait compris qu'elle ne risquait rien.

Mais lorsqu'il était passé près d'elle, il avait le regard vide. C'était un regard différent de la fois où il avait affronté Takaoka sur l'île. Ce n'était pas non plus le regard qu'il avait quand il avait concentré toute sa soif de sang dans le couteau contre Karma.

'' Pourquoi … Pourquoi j'ai cette horrible impression que c'est pire que ce qu'on croit ... ? Nagisa … C'est comme si … c'est comme si tu étais sur le point d'entrer dans un endroit duquel tu ne peux pas revenir … ! ''

Elle serra sa veste. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'avait dit Korosensei … que sa sœur savait que sa seule voix ne le sauverait pas … Mais la fille aux cheveux verts sentait qu'il en faudrait bien plus pour sauver celui qu'elle aimait.

« Un appel de Bitch-sen … Bitch-neesan ! annonça soudain Ristu.

-Ritsu, transmets-moi votre position dès que Nagisa se serra arrêté. J'arrive avec des renforts.

-C'est déjà le cas. Comment ça des renforts ? Tu ne vas quand même pas demander de l'aide à l'armée ? l'interrogea Karasuma.

-L'armée ? C'est bien trop risqué ! Il faut agir vite alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement. Je sais ce qui arrive à Nagisa. »

Elle leur intima le silence avant qu'ils ne puissent pousser le moindre cri.

« C'est quelque chose connu seulement des assassins professionnels. Nagisa est entré dans un état qu'on nomme la '' dernière zone ''. On appelle ça comme ça parce qu'il est quasiment impossible d'en sortir. »

'' Alors ça serait cet _'' endroit ''_ ? '' se demanda Kayano.

« Cependant, vu que Nagisa n'est dans cet état que depuis peu de temps, on a encore une minuscule chance de l'en sortir. Pour cela, il faut lui infliger une sorte de traumatisme psychologique puis lui faire oublier momentanément sa soif de sang, comme pour Kayano et Itona.

-Un traumatisme psychologique ? demanda Sugino.

-Pour entrer dans cet état Nagisa a du subir un choc psychologique. Si vous arrivez à trouver à quoi ce choc est dû, vous serez peut-être en mesure de lui en infliger un nouveau avant qu'il n'entre vraiment dans la '' dernière zone ''.

-En clair, il faut détruire l'origine de ce choc par un autre choc ? questionna Karma.

-Oui. Surtout ne faites rien qui puisse le mettre en colère ou le blesser psychologiquement. Tant qu'il est dans la '' dernière zone '', il ne peut pas se souvenir de vous, mais il vous attaquera si vous lui avez fait du mal par le passé, ou s'il sent que vous pouvez le gêner.

-Il a du voler les couteaux du psychologue, signala Karasuma.

-Au corps à corps on peut se charger de lui, compléta Kimura avec l'approbation du gang de Terasaka.

-Ne foncez pas tête baissée ! s'énerva la séductrice, dans la '' dernière zone '' Nagisa est aussi dangereux qu'un assassin professionnel ! Si vous foncez sans réfléchir, il vous tuera. Il entrera alors vraiment dans la '' dernière zone '' et à ce moment-là, il faudra un miracle pour l'en sortir.

-Compris, on va faire ce qu'on peut. Fais vite avec les renforts. »

Karasuma raccrocha. Les élèves semblaient très inquiets. Mais il savait que cette classe d'assassins ne renoncerait pas aussi facilement. Korosensei le leur avait appris. C'est parce que Karasuma souhaitait que ces enfants se souviennent de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris et vécu durant cette année qu'il voulait les protéger du gouvernement.

Kataoka fut la première à réagir, demandant si quelqu'un avait une idée. Karasuma déclara qu'il était le seul à pouvoir limiter les mouvements de Nagisa. Okuda proposa alors que chacun rappelle à leur ami les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, avec Korosensei. Elle suggéra aussi de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

Karma compléta en proposant qu'ils se cachent tous à différents endroits. Nagisa réagirait sûrement aux voix en se jetant vers leur origine. Dispersés, ils seraient plus en mesure de l'éloigner les uns des autres. Ils resteraient en contact via Ritsu. Sugaya fabriqua rapidement de quoi mieux les dissimuler.

Ils auraient ainsi plus de temps pour trouver l'origine du choc psychologique de Nagisa tout en éliminant beaucoup de possibilités.

Karma commença. Il connaissait Nagisa depuis 3 ans. Il lui parla de leur première conversation, des films qu'ils avaient été voir, des jeux vidéos auxquels ils avaient joué.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus s'agita, cherchant le rouquin d'un regard assassin, comme une bête enragée. Il se jeta dans les fourrées un peu au hasard. A l'opposé, Terasaka hurla :

« Eh Nagisa ! Quand t'as affronté Takaoka, j'étais super heureux quand t'as choisi de m'écouter moi plutôt que lui ! On me prend toujours pour un con alors j'suis content que quelqu'un m'ait écouté dans une situation pareille !

-C'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté de te déguiser pour m'aider, continua Kataoka, grâce à toi, je n'ai plus eu à donner de cours de rattrapage et j'ai enfin pu réviser correctement.

-T'avais la grande classe quand t'as battu Takaoka la première fois ! lança Nakamura.

-Quand j'ai quitté la classe E, vous m'avez espionné après les cours. Ca m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous teniez à moi. Ca m'a libéré de mes chaînes. »

 _(Quelques minutes après ...)_

'' Ca n'a pas l'air de marcher … ! On a déjà fait le tour de beaucoup de choses, certains ont de plus en plus de mal à trouver quelque chose à dire, songea Karasuma, et je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps … ! ''

En effet, bien que faible physiquement, Nagisa usait de tout un tas de stratagèmes pour tuer Karasuma. Il disparaissait dans les buissons, les arbres puis cachait sa présence. Il attaquait ensuite sans crier gare. Karasuma parvenait à l'éviter et à le repousser mais il n'arrivait pas à lui prendre son couteau.

Les élèves avaient remarqué que le militaire peinait à esquiver les attaques. L'état de Nagisa semblait empirer à mesure qu'il se fatiguait. C'était comme si son cerveau cherchait à tout prix à tuer son adversaire, même s'il devait mourir de fatigue pour ça. La douleur des quelques blessures superficielles qu'il s'était infligées en se faufilant dans les buissons paraissait le rendre encore plus fou.

Les enfants se creusèrent désespérément la tête pour trouver une meilleure idée.


	2. Deuxième partie

Kayano était la seule qui n'avait encore rien dit. Ayant menti à tout le monde et s'étant servie de lui, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle avait beau réfléchir, à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une idée, elle se demandait s'il pensait qu'à ce moment-là, elle était honnête ou pas. Il y avait bien quelques bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé après les vacances de Noël mais elle doutait qu'ils l'aident.

Au final, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que fixer son ami au regard teinté de sang, qui avait toujours été à ses côtés cette année, essayant vainement de tuer Karasuma, avec ce talent qui, elle, l'avait sauvée. Un filet de salive sortait de la bouche du garçon. Il haletait, couvert de sueur, mais ne cessait pas ses attaques pour autant, comme une bête désespérée.

Il se jeta sur Karasuma. Par reflex, le militaire pivota sur le côté. Nagisa s'entrava dans sa jambe et s'étala par terre. Après un bref instant, il se retourna vivement vers Karasuma, le regard encore plus meurtrier. Au même moment, il déploya une effroyable aura emplie d'une soif de sang démesurée, comme s'il voulait tuer tout ce qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Elle était d'une telle sauvagerie que les enfants et Karasuma furent plaqués à terre. Saisis d'une terreur sans pareille, ils avaient beau essayer de se relever, leur corps refusait de leur obéir.

'' Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! '' se demanda Karasuma.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Ristu appela désespérément ses amis. Comme s'ils venaient d'être ensorcelés, la peur s'insinuait en eux, les empêchant même de parler normalement. Les plus près, Okajima et Mimura, étaient à peine capables de penser normalement.

Tous étaient à terre, immobiles. Sauf Kayano. A force de cacher sa soif de sang derrière celle du garçon, leurs auras avaient du se mélanger. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire de toute façon ?

 **Le serpent, enchaîné, était à bout de forces.**

Elle regarda Nagisa. Lui-même semblait avoir des difficultés à bouger. Propager une telle soif de sang sur une grande surface l'épuisait. Essoufflé, il s'était relevé mais demeurait immobile, fixant le sol. Sans doute tentait-il de reprendre un peu son souffle. Ses habits, son visage et son corps souffraient de plusieurs entailles desquelles coulait un sang qui se mêlait à la terre et la sueur. Jamais son amie ne l'avait vu comme ça. Même après qu'il se soit battu avec Karma ou que Takaoka l'avait malmené. Les élastiques de ses cheveux menaçaient de lâcher, sans doute abîmés par les branches.

Kayano se rappela qu'il se sentait mieux avec ses couettes. Lors de leur première rencontre, il lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait se les faire couper mais qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Leur première rencontre …

Elle comprit. Elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, mais c'est ce qui semblait le plus logique.

Elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle marcha vers Nagisa. Simplement. En souriant. Celui-ci émit un grondement menaçant, essaya d'avancer. Il semblait cloué au sol. Il darda sur elle son regard meurtrier en serrant les dents.

'' Kayano-san ! Arrête ! '' supplia Karasuma, rassemblant en vain ses forces pour tenter de se relever.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du garçon, totalement désarmée. Sans une once de peur dans sa voix, elle déclara :

« Tout va bien Nagisa. Personne ne t'en veut d'avoir tué Korosensei, pas même lui. Si tu ne t'étais pas dévoué, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait fait à ta place. Personne n'aurait laissé le gouvernement le tuer à notre place ... On aurait tous préféré le sauver seulement ... on n'avait pas le choix ... C'est peut-être toi qui l'a poignardé mais on l'a assassiné tous ensemble. »

Le visage de Nagisa changea d'expression. Les paroles de Kayano semblèrent l'affecter. Il posa une main sur son front et recula, désemparé. Son aura se fit moins menaçante, délivrant ses camarades. Il souffla, émettant des bruits étouffés, comme s'il souffrait.

« P-Pourquoi … Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur de moi ?! »

'' … Il ne se souvient vraiment plus de nous … ? '' se demanda Karma.

Kayano baissa la tête et déclara d'une voix douce :

« Quand j'ai tenté de tuer Korosensei en utilisant mes tentacules, et que j'étais sur le point de mourir, tu aurais pu utiliser un couteau ou me tirer dessus. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

-D-Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu essaies de m'arrêter ?! »

La jeune fille fixa le sol, ne voulant pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle rougissait. Si elle le lui disait, elle risquait de la gêner. Pourtant, est-ce qu'elle pourrait le sauver autrement ? Elle avait passé toute l'année à lui mentir, à se servir de lui. Etait-ce bien de continuer ainsi, même si c'était dans son intérêt à lui ?

Elle se rappela alors ce que Bitch-neesan lui avait dit le lendemain de la Saint-Valentin, ayant deviné ses intentions :

 _'' Tu sais Kaede, parfois, sourire à quelqu'un ne suffit pas pour lui redonner confiance en lui. ''_

Si une séductrice comme elle le disait, c'est que ce devait être vrai.

Elle serra les poings et rassembla tout son courage. Si elle ne le lui disait pas, tout serait perdu. Autant prendre le risque. D'une petit voix timide, elle répondit :

« Parce que … Parce que je t'aime. »

'' QUOIIIIIIIIII ?! '' pensa alors toute la classe.

Les yeux de Nagisa s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'en sorte un seul bruit.

'' Vite, tue-le ! ''

'' Désolée Nagisa ... Mais je dois dissiper ta soif de sang maintenant ! ''

Encore rouge comme une tomate, elle saisit la cravate de Nagisa et le força à se pencher en avant. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

 **Le lapin se jeta sur ses chaînes.**

Bitch-neesan choisit ce moment pour apparaître. D'abord stupéfaite par la scène, elle pensa :

'' Elle lui rend la monnaie de sa pièce. '' en affichant un sourire intéressée.

 _1 coup … 2 coups … 3 coups …_

Nagisa ne pouvait rien faire ...

 _(Nurufufu ~)_

 _'' … Où suis-je ? ''_

 _Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait … rien. Il faisait sombre. Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas de sol, pas plus que de plafond ou de ciel. Juste l'obscurité. Il s'aperçut par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas de corps. Quel endroit étrange … Il essaya de bouger mais impossible de savoir s'il se déplaçait vraiment._

 _Boum …_

 _Boum …_

 _Il se retourna – enfin il supposa qu'il se retournait._

 _Boum …_

 _Boum ..._

… _Ca ressemblait à des coups._

 _Boum …_

… _Des battements …_

 _Boum …_

… _Soudain, des souvenirs défilèrent devant lui. Des images, des sons, des émotions, des sentiments, des pensées … Bons ou mauvais, tous les moment qu'il avait partagés avec Kayano lui revinrent en mémoire._

 _Boum ..._

… _Leur rencontre, quand ils marchaient ensemble après les cours, leur discussion à la fenêtre de l'auberge de Kyoto … Lorsqu'elle l'avait rassuré en lui assurant que se travestir avait été utile à Ryuji, le test de courage, son amour pour les pudding et les sucreries … Lorsqu'elle avait révélé ses tentacules, le baiser pour la sauver, son affrontement avec Okano lors de la partie de paintball … Son sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait remercié en lui donnant des chocolats lors de la Saint Valentin ..._

 _Boum …_

… _Lorsque le Dieu de la mort l'avait tuée … Lorsque Korosensei l'avait sauvée … Ses larmes quand ils l'avaient assassiné ..._

 _En quelques instants, il revécut tous ces moments. Quelque chose remonta du plus profond de son être. Un sentiment étrange l'envahi. Il était triste mais pas assez pour pleurer. Il regrettait quelque chose tout en se sentant un peu heureux. Il avait un peu froid alors qu'il sentait en lui une chaleur apaisante._

 _Boum …_

… _Une porte …_

Nagisa rouvrit les yeux. Il avait repris ses esprits. Il découvrit le visage rouge pivoine de Kayano. Cela lui rappela le moment où il l'avait sauvée. Il n'était pas gêné. Son rythme cardiaque était étrangement lent.

 _13 coups …_

Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, au même rythme que les coups. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, quelque chose était apparu en lui. Il fixa Kayano, qui le regardait dans les yeux.

'' … ''

'' … ''

 _14 coups …_

'' Kayano … ''

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ferma les yeux. Il abandonna toute résistance.

 _15 coups …_

'' Je t'aime aussi … ''

Kayano lâcha sa cravate. Il la laissa faire, profitant de ce moment, et glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui. L'aura meurtrière commença à s'estomper petit à petit.

 **D'un dernier coup de dent, le lapin brisa les chaînes du serpent.**

Lorsque Kayano ne sentit plus de soif de sang, elle rompit le baiser. Affaibli, Nagisa la lâcha. Leurs camarades s'étaient rapprochés, étonnés et préoccupé par la suite des évènements. Nagisa était surpris. Il regarda Kayano d'un air inquiet. La jeune fille semblait très gênée.

« Kayano … Pourquoi moi ?

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire, je n'ai rien de particulier … Le seul talent que j'ai, c'est tuer les gens … Je ne suis pas particulièrement intelligent, ni bon en sport … »

Il baissa la tête et fixa le sol d'un air triste et découragé. Puis il murmura :

« Et je suis petit … Et je ressemble à une fille ... »

'' Comment une fille pourrait m'aimer … ''

Il ferma les yeux, abattu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça maintenant, d'un seul coup, mais il aimait vraiment Kayano. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Un peu surprise par sa réaction, la jeune fille l'avait laissé parler.

Ils étaient pareils. Au début de l'année scolaire, quelqu'un qui leur était très cher était parti, d'un seul coup. Après cela, ils s'étaient sentis mis à l'écart, ignorés. De leur peine et de leur souffrance était née leur soif de sang. Qui avait fini par les dominer.

La seule différence, c'était que la soif de sang de Nagisa était née de son cruel manque de confiance en lui.

La jeune fille regarda le sol, songeuse. Elle lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Mais tu as aussi beaucoup de qualités. Par exemple, tu es très observateur. Tu es resté calme même contre le Dieu de la Mort. Tu es doué pour calmer les disputes et respectueux.

Tu te soucies toujours des autres avant toi-même. Même s'ils t'insultent, te menacent ou te blessent, tu leur pardonnes facilement et les aides, comme tu l'as fait avec ta mère ou moi.

Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes parents, alors quand ma sœur est morte, je me suis retrouvée toute seule. J'avais l'impression que je ne comptais plus pour personne. Ma seule raison de vivre était la vengeance … Mais quand je suis arrivée dans la classe, tu m'as proposé de m'asseoir à côté de toi, tu m'as appris les règles propres à Kunugigaoka, tu m'as proposé ton aide si j'avais des problèmes … Tu as été le premier à te soucier de moi après la mort de ma sœur.

Ma sœur, Korosensei et toi êtes les personnes les plus gentilles et généreuses que j'ai rencontrées … J'aime tout chez toi. »

Enfin, le regard débordant d'amour, elle leva la tête vers lui et, avec un magnifique sourire sincère, déclara :

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois né. »

 _La porte qu'il venait de passer vola en morceaux._

Ses élastiques choisirent ce moment pour rendre l'âme. Ses cheveux bleus retombèrent sur ses épaules semblables à une cascade, libérés.

On venait de lui transpercer le cœur. De toucher son point faible.

Nagisa était sous le choc. Depuis qu'il était petit, on n'avait cessé de le forcer à être ce qu'il n'était pas, de se moquer de lui, de le rabaisser. La seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour le défendre avait soudainement quitté la maison, n'ayant plus l'énergie de supporter les disputes. Le garçon s'était souvent demandé si quelqu'un était vraiment heureux qu'il soit venu au monde.

Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Le contact froid et humide le tira de ses pensées. Ses camarades étaient ébahis.

Personne ne rit ... Personne ne se moqua … Parce que tous voulaient entendre ces merveilleux mots sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un un jour.

Nagisa vit Kayano le regarder d'un air étonné. L'adolescent eut soudain envie de la serrer contre lui. Surprise, elle se laissa faire tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre la sienne. Sa chaleur et le contact l'apaisa. Elle se détendit et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il lui murmura doucement :

« Merci … Je t'aime princesse. »

C'était comme ça que certains élèves de la classe, principalement les filles, s'étaient mis à l'appeler après la pièce qu'ils avaient joué à la garderie Wakaba.

« T'as réussi Kaede-chan ~ » s'écria Kurahashi.

A peine la fille aux cheveux verts se fut écartée de Nagisa que son amie lui sauta au cou.

« Vous êtes trooooop mignons tous les deux, j'peux vous prendre en photo ? demanda Karma en sortant son portable d'un air mesquin.

-Sûrement pas !

-Content de voir que tu vas bien Nagisa ! Tu nous as fait peur tout à l'heure ! » lui dit Sugino en posant la main sur son épaule.

Tandis que Terasaka hurlait que tout ça était la faute du gouvernement, Karasuma se demanda à haute voix :

« Il n'a pas perdu connaissance … Elle ne lui a pas donné assez de coups ?

-Si, 20, répondit Bitch-neesan en s'approchant du militaire, mais comme il les a acceptés de lui-même et en a même profité, il ne s'est pas évanoui. Je n'imaginais pas que c'était _ça_ le problème ...

-'' Ca '' ?

-L'enfance difficile de Nagisa a fait qu'il n'a que très peu confiance en lui. Il fallait que quelqu'un brise l'idée qu'il se faisait qu'aucune fille ne l'aimerait un jour. Kaede a du le comprendre en sentant sa soif de sang tout à l'heure.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas été immobilisée ?

-Pff ! Tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour comprendre les relations entre tes élèves … lui reprocha la blonde, désespérée, c'est la seule de ses amis à qui il n'a jamais rien enviée et qui ne lui a jamais rien fait de mal.

-Elle s'est quand même servie de lui ...

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Kaede a toujours été là pour l'encourager et visiblement, c'est elle qui lui a donné l'idée de se faire des couettes pour que ses cheveux paraissent moins longs. Elle l'a davantage aidé qu'elle ne l'a blessé en l'utilisant. »

Bitch-neesan regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux verts discuter joyeusement avec ses camarades.

'' Elle a trouvé toutes les failles dans ses défenses et, d'une seule et d'une unique flèche, les a transpercées jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Elle a réveillé en lui ce qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui-même, au point même d'en oublier l'existence.

« Et puis franchement, il faudrait être sans cœur pour lui en vouloir.

-Hum ! Tu es vraiment douée pour comprendre les sentiments des autres, observa Karasuma, fier d'avoir eu une telle collègue.

-Je suis une séductrice après tout, répliqua celle-ci avec un clin d'oeil complice.

-Et l'armée ?

-Dès que j'ai compris l'état de Nagisa, j'ai appelé mon maître. Lui et quelques assassins se tenaient prêts à intervenir pour tuer Korosensei hier. Ils se sont occupés des soldats et sont en train de discuter avec le gouvernement. »

Elle adressa à Karasuma un sourire confiant. Jetant un regard bienveillant aux enfants, elle ajouta :

« Si jamais ils s'en prennent à nous, aux enfants ou à leurs proches à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cette année dans la classe E, on montrera à la population ce qui est arrivé à Kaede hier soir. J'avais demandé à Ritsu d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passerait après leur évasion, justement pour ça.

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une professionnelle. »

'' Qu'en pensez-vous, Korosensei ? A moins que vous ne soyez trop occupés à rapporter dans votre roman de commère les événements qui viennent d'avoir lieu ? '' demanda Karasuma en regardant le ciel.

 _(Nurufufufu ~)_

« Je sens que ma mère va me poser des tas de questions … soupira Nagisa en désinfectant une plaie sur son bras, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire … ?

-Déjà, je crois que tu peux omettre l'entretient psychologique. » répondit Kayano en remettant dans la trousse de premiers secours le désinfectant que Karasuma avait utilisé.

Elle remarqua alors une paire de ciseaux.

« Nagisa ? Puisque tu as obtenu ton diplôme, ta mère te laissera avoir les cheveux courts, pas vrai ?

-Hein ?! Comment tu le sais ?!

-Te connaissant c'est ce que tu as du lui dire. »

Il entendit un '' cric '' et une poignée de cheveux tomba par terre. Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en apercevoir, Kayano venait de le débarrasser de la longueur de cheveux qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il lui jeta un regard surpris avant de sourire.

« Merci une fois de plus !

-Eheh ! J'ai souvent vu les coiffeuses faire avec les perruques des acteurs. Passe quand même chez un coiffeur, ce n'est pas du travail de pro. »

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini ! Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les histoires courtes, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire une histoire douce et mignonne mais ça manque de NagiKae par ici, surtout chez les Français.**

 **La prochaine fois je vous sors autre chose que de la romance (on en trouve plein ici, 'faut changer un peu) et cette fois, ça sera une fanfic à chapitres. Sur quoi ? Eh bien, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que c'est en rapport avec une phrase de Matsui-sensei. Trouverez-vous laquelle ?**

 **PS : Pour ceux qui préfèrent l'anglais, je cherche actuellement un traducteur donc la version anglaise devrait sortir bientôt.**


End file.
